Susan Jacobson
Real Name: Susan Jacobson Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Staten Island, New York Date: May 15, 1976 Case Details: On May 15, 1976, fourteen-year-old Susan Jacobson left her Staten Island home to go to a job interview at an ice cream parlor. When she didn't return for dinner, her parents Ellen and Bill contacted the police. The police claimed that she had probably run away with her boyfriend and refused to search for her. Two weeks later, the Jacobsons asked psychic Dorothy Allison to help with the case. Dorothy and her husband Bob went to Staten Island. She knew nothing about the case and had never met the Jacobsons. When she arrived at their home, she asked Ellen what the numbers "2, 5, 6, 2" meant. She said that the numbers were Susan's birthday, February 5, 1962. Dorothy then asked about the numbers "408 or 405" and found out that Susan was born at 4:05 AM. She asked what "Mar" meant and stated that she wanted to see Mar. Dorothy then dropped a bombshell: she had a disturbing vision which showed that Susan had been strangled by her boyfriend. The authorities refused to work with a psychic, so Bill decided to investigate Dorothy's clues on his own. He worked with clues involving an abandoned car, letters "MAR" in red spray paint, the smell of oil, two sets of dual church steeples, two smoke stacks, swamps and marshes. The Jacobsons searched Staten Island, but were unable to figure out what the clues meant. Suspects: ''' Susan's boyfriend was considered a suspect by Dorothy. '''Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the May 6, 1988 episode featuring psychic Dorothy Allison. Susan's case was solved prior to the broadcast; it was profiled to demonstrate Dorothy Allison's psychic abilities. Results: Solved. Susan's parents continued searching until they found a place called "Downback" which had an abandoned World War I ship yard, and they found a rock that had the letters "MAR" in red spray paint. Dorothy's clues helped Bill to find the area where Susan's body would eventually be found two years later. In 1978, three boys were out muskrat hunting in that area and found Susan's body concealed in two oil drums. From standing where Susan's body was found, a person could see two church steeples, two smoke stacks and an abandoned car. Susan had been strangled to death and placed in the oil drum, hence the smell of oil, and then thrown into a hole with a water-filled swamp below. Dempsey Hawkins, Susan's boyfriend, was arrested, tried, and convicted of her murder, just as Dorothy predicted. It is believed that he killed her because she wanted to end their relationship. He was sentenced to twenty-two years to life in prison and was denied parole several times. However, in 2017, Hawkins was paroled and deported from the United States to England. Links: * A Teenage Killer, Now 51, Recounting His Crime * Forbidden romance, a heated argument and a grisly Staten Island murder * A Crime's Details Are Rehashed and Parole Is Denied, Again and Again * Killer has shown 'no remorse' -- family of girl strangled 40 years ago speaks * Teen killer of girlfriend paroled, deported after 38 years; 'It's never over,' says victim's dad * Four Decades Later, Teenage Killer Is Paroled, and Deported * Susan Jacobson at Find a Grave ---- Category:New York Category:1976 Category:Disappearances Category:Murder Category:Solved